Twinkle Twinkle Little Star
by synstropezia
Summary: "Karena kamu seperti bintang, begitu bersinar, indah, terang, namun sulit untuk kujangkau. Terima kasih mau menjadikanku langit malammu. Cahaya kecil itu pasti kujaga."


**Twinkle Twinkle Little Star**

 **Summary : "Karena kamu seperti bintang, begitu bersinar, indah, terang, namun sulit untuk kujangkau. Terima kasih mau menjadikanku langit malammu. Cahaya kecil itu pasti kujaga."**

 **Rate : K+**

 **Chara : Natsu.D, Lucy.H**

 **Genre : Romance, friendship.**

 **Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima.**

 **Warning : OOC, typo, dll.**

* * *

 _Hanya terdapat dua kata untuk menggambarkan ruangan itu–tenang bak air danau, damai seperti kota tercinta, Magnolia. Ukuranny m_ _2_ _. Grand piano bertengger di sisi jendela, di mana pot bunga mekar mewangi dengan bantuan matahari beserta siraman air. Lantai kayu cokelat berkilat–selalu dibersihkan walau jarang dipakai oleh penghuninya–ya, seseorang datang memberi warna-warni senada kertas origami klub mading._

 _Seperti hari ini, lagi-lagi dia mampir sekadar memberi hiburan gratis. Langit-langit dipenuhi oleh alunan riang denting piano._

" _Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are?" Baritonnya menyanyi merdu pun fasih melafalkan bahasa Inggris. Siapa pun tahu lagu itu–jika tidak masa kanak-kanakmu dipertanyakan._

" _Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky." Senyum tipis tersungging pada bibirnya. Selayak berlian di langit, kelap-kelip bintang selalu membuat takjub._

" _Twi–!"_

 _NGIETTT…._

 _Lirik terakhir hampir selesai kalau eksistensi tersebut menunggu di luar–setia mendengarkan lagu yang dimainkan tanpa memotong pengulangannya. Sungguh, wanita berparas cantik ini tak punya niat jelek, hanya ingin bertemu seorang lelaki salam–sebutlah Natsu Dragneel, siswa kelas 2 SMA. Dia menghampiri cepat. Menghentikan permainan itu dengan menatap lekat sepasang onyx–suka atau benci mereka harus bertatap muka._

" _Yo! Mencari seseorang atau anggota klub musik?" Selain merdu dalam bernyanyi, pria ini memiliki bariton lembut yang melelehkan hati para wanita–meski tidak berlaku padanya._

" _Namamu Natsu Dragneel, bukan?" Balik ditanya, dia mengangguk pelan sambil cengar-cengir, lebih tepatnya senyum bodoh yang tak pantas dipamerkan._

" _Pianis yang dijuluki kabut ilusi?"_

" _Jangan memanggilku begitu. Natsu saja," balas si salam berseling tawa renyah–berniat mencairkan atmosfer yang menegang._

" _Terserah. Apa kau bisa memainkan Beethoven, Chopin, Mozart atau semacanya?"_

" _Sedikit-sedikit. Memang kenapa? Berhentilah bersikap misterius, Luingi. Kita sesama pianis, seharusnya akrab bukan bermusuhan." Kali ini Natsu memberanikan merangkul bahu teman seperjuangan. Karamel itu berkilat marah, meski dia tidak mempedulikan tingkah sok akrab itu._

" _Lucy Heartfilia. Kau salah menyebut namaku tiga ka-li!"_

" _Maaf. Daya ingatku buruk soal nama! Jadi ada perlu apa mencariku, Luingi?" Ah … lagi-lagi. Lucy Heartfilia memutar bola mata malas–dia terlalu lelah memperbaiki identitasnya._

" _Mentang-mentang terkenal, huh? Menyingkirlah!" Dengan kasar ia menyibak tangan Natsu. Mengambil jarak lima langkah sembari mengacungkan jari–tepat mengarah ke lawan bicara._

" _Mulai sekarang aku menganggapmu rivalku!"_

 _Angin berhembus melalui sela jendela. Memainkan gorden putih yang berkibar syahdu. Onyx tersebut mengerjap heran. Kepala pinknya dimiringkan ke kiri dan kanan–merusak suasana tegang di antara mereka. Dia boleh disebut 'kabut ilusi', julukan untuk permainan yang menyebabkan juri maupun pendengar larut dalam bawah sadar. Namun ketahuilah, Natsu Dragneel bodoh menyangkut akademis–kecuali beberapa subjek tertentu, sih._

" _Tapi rivalku hanya Gray Fullbuster. Itu lho, cowok mesum yang hobi buka baju. Hati-hati jika didekatnya, nanti tertular! Omong-omong sampai jumpa, aku harus ikut kelas tambahan."_

 _Terabaikan yang bersangkutan, Lucy hanya termangu menatap pintu jati._

* * *

Selintas memori itu mengisi kepalanya yang penuh sesak. Buku menimbulkan bunyi BUK sewaktu ditutup. Wacana setebal tiga ratus halaman dibiarkan tergeletak, sementara jenjang kaki berjalan–nyaris tanpa suara menuju eksistensi yang membelakangi sejak tadi. Jemari lentik nampak menari gemulai di atas tuts hitam-putih. Lagu tersebut berlangsung tiga ronde setengah jam lalu–sedikit membuat bosan sekaligus jenuh.

"Hey, Natsu. Sebegitu suka dengan lagu _Twinkle Little Star_?" Bertanya malas, sang _blonde_ menyandarkan dagu pada bahu tegaknya–seorang pianis muda merangkap suami sah.

"Jelas! Duduklah," pinta Natsu menepuk kursi, sedangkan dia bergeser ke kiri memberi tempat. Tanpa banyak omong permintaannya dituruti. Kini mereka duduk bersebelahan menghadap _grand_ piano.

"Mau bermain bersama?"

"Badanku pegal karena membersihkan gudang. Lagi pula aku hendak protes, bodoh."

"Nadanya salah?" _Mustahil jika kau memainkan lagu ini setiap hari, menit bahkan detik_ , batin Lucy Heartfilia–ralat Dragneel, menghela napas berat. Masih seperti dulu, bodoh dan kurang peka.

"Aku bosan! Mainkanlah Mozart dan kawan-kawan, oke? Mengherankan sekali, pianis terkenal menyukai lagu anak-anak."

"Hahaha … dalam lagu itu ada kamu. Aku selalu menyukainya sebanyak apa pun kau bilang bosan."

* * *

 _Penikmat musik tentulah mengenal Lucy Heartfilia, pianis jenius yang namanya melejit ke kancah dunia internasional. Natsu Dragneel pun sama, perbedaan mereka terletak di waktu. Jika si pirang terkenal sejak bangku menengah pertama, maka penyandang musim panas itu baru disorot akhir-akhir ini. Dia menyimpan hobi merangkap bakat tersebut untuk keluarga, diri sendiri dan anak-anak panti asuhan dekat rumah._

 _Berterima kasihlah pada Bu Evergreen yang tidak sengaja lewat. Seenak jidat merekam dan dimasukkan ke youtube, tahu-tahu kehidupan normal Natsu berubah drastis._

" _Terima kasih atas bantuannya!"_

 _SREKK!_

 _Pintu ruang guru digeser menutup. Natsu baru menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan Pak Laxus._

 _Tap … tap … tap…._

 _Langkah kakinya riang menapak lantai marmer, hendak pulang setelah tercegat lama di kelas–sibuk berkutat dengan puluhan rumus. Bisa dibilang dia sial–tengah mengerjakan PR matematika malah kepergok Pak Laxus, jadilah kena hukum menyalin dua kali lipat. Tapi lupakan saja, toh sudah terjadi, terlambat disesali._

" _Twinkle twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like diamond in–!"_

 _BRUKK!_

" _A-aw … kau baik-baik saja?" Beranjak menolong entah siapa dia, Natsu mengulurkan tangan yang ditepis kasar. Dia sendiri tidak merasa aneh maupun tersinggung. Justru menampilkan grins khas sang Dragneel._

" _Kita bertemu lagi rupanya, Luce." Yang dipanggil justru mengernyitkan dahi heran. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk debu di belakang rok. Menatap sengit Natsu dengan tatapan, 'apa maksud panggilanmu?'_

" _Habis Luingi malah Luce. Selanjutnya apa? Luci? Lace? Lanci?!"_

" _Luci? Plesetan dari laci, ya? Hahaha, selera humormu boleh juga." Pujian tersebut disalahartikan–yang menurut Lucy merupakan penghinaan tidak langsung._

" _Berhenti bersikap sok akrab! Kau mau ke ruang musik?"_

" _Tidak. Aku lelah setelah dihukum Pak Laxus. Lebih baik pulang lalu menonton anime." Baru selangkah maju, pundaknya ditahan oleh Lucy yang kemudian melepaskan. Onyx-karamel kembali bersanding dalam jarak dekat._

" _Kapan kau latihan? Punya piano di rumah? Berapa jam sehari? Tiga? Lima? Sepuluh?!" Pertanyaan yang memberondong sedikit membuat Natsu kewalahan. Sekarang Lucy mirip penguntit._

" _Latihan apa? Aku main piano kalau ingin saja. Benda itu terlalu mahal, ayah dan ibu tidak bisa beli. Palingan setengah jam untuk Twinkle Little Star."_

" _Hah …?! Hanya untuk lagu semudah itu menghabiskan waktu setengah jam?! Kau benar-benar Natsu Dragneel si kabut ilusi, 'kan?!"_

" _Memang iya, dan jangan sebut aku si kabut ilusi atau semacamnya. Katakan tujuanmu." Menekan dua kata terakhir, ia nyaris hilang kesabaran jika melupakan Lucy Heartfilia itu wanita._

" _Kau meremehkanku! Ini ambillah!"_

" _Sebuah tiket konser? Wow, namamu tertulis di depannya. Hebat sekali! Aku pasti datang dan mendengar permainanmu. Bye, Luce! Senang berpapasan denganmu."_

 _Seketus apa pun Lucy terhadap makhluk adam ini, Natsu selalu punya cara untuk menang dan meloloskan diri. Tanpa mereka sadari, tiket konser itu menjadi jembatan penghubung terbaik–antar dua pesaing yang berkompetisi di dunia musik._

* * *

"Padahal niatku waktu itu menghancurkanmu," gumam Lucy menggoyangkan kaki bosan. Hening melingkup ruang tamu yang menyisakan mereka berdua. Di luar sana salju turun menandakan musim dingin tiba.

"Waktu itu yang mana?"

"Saat aku memberikan tiket konser. Kupikir bisa membuatmu jatuh dengan permainanku." Tawa pecah mengisi kosongnya udara. Natsu asal menekan tuts. Balik melihat Lucy yang menundukkan kepala–tersenyum tipis.

"Lagi pula kau tidak diciptakan sebagai antagonis. Permainan sebagus itu mana mungkin dapat menghancurkan?"

Sekelebat nostalgia membuka pintu memori. Dalam-dalam napasnya ditarik, dihembuskan setenang dan sesantai mungkin menggelitik tengkuk leher Lucy–menerpa singkat jenjang leher yang mengigil kedinginan. Menyadari perubahan itu, Natsu mengalungkan syal kotak-kotak putih guna menyalurkan rasa hangat, yakni pemberian almahrum ayah. Jarum jam berdetak teratur. Sunyi masih menyelimuti seakan sengaja dipertahankan.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa, ketika menemukan bintang lewat karamel yang bersinar? Kau boleh menganggapku rival, menjatuhkanku sampai ke lubang terdalam, namun cahaya milikmu akan membimbingku selamanya."

Penjelasan itu membungkam Lucy sekian lama. Apalagi sewaktu jidat mereka bersentuhan, dia mendadak lupa caranya bicara.

" _Sudah kuduga, ada bintang di balik karamelmu_."

Tanpa sadar senyumnya mengembang. Mengusir segala pedih yang disebabkan ucapan tersebut. Terlalu menyakitkan memang untuk diingat, tapi mustahil Lucy melupakan kalimat itu.

"Natsu jawab aku. Apa benar bintang ini hanya dimilikku seorang?" Omong kosong jika mengatakan pedihnya terusir. Lucy melepas tautan mereka. Menurunkan kepala yang di awal menatap intens.

"Kenapa? Kau meragukannya? Ucapanku sesudah konsermu?"

"A-ah … itu…."

"Kalian mempunyai bintang yang sama. Baiklah kuakui itu, tetapi … " Menggantung ucapan di langit-langit. Tangan besar Natsu mengenggam jari Lucy–menyatukan dengan jemarinya sambil menggulum senyum tulus.

"Hanya satu yang akan terus bersinar."

* * *

 _Konser diakhiri dengan gemuruh tepuk tangan. Hadirin melempar bunga, berteriak bravo atas pertunjukan spektakuler tersebut. Sang pianis sendiri membungkuk dalam-dalam–mengungkapkan terima kasih secara tidak langsung. Kerumunan wartawan hendak mewawancarai wanita itu–Lucy Heartfilia yang dijuluki 'jenius', menyamai pendahulunya yakni Mozart dan kawan-kawan. Aduhai memang permainan itu. Pantaslah mereka rela membeli tiket walau harga selangit._

 _Tap … tap…._

 _PROK! PROK! PROK!_

" _Pertunjukan yang hebat, Luce! Kau memainkan Chopin dengan sempurna." Para wartawan berhenti mengekori. Kamera ikut merekam keberadaan pianis lain, sang kabut ilusi a.k.a Natsu Dragneel, tengah bersandar di pilar pintu masuk._

" _Heh…. Jadi, bagaimana? Sudah menganggapku sebagai rivalmu?" Fakta bahwa mereka saling mengenal saja cukup mengejutkan, terlebih Lucy melempar tantangan langsung._

" _Jujur aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa kau menjadikanku rivalmu? Kemampuan kita beda jauh, lho." Perempatan menghias kening Lucy yang berkerut kesal. Gaun merahnya diremas sebagai pelampiasan emosi._

" _Maksudnya kau lebih hebat karena terkenal dalam waktu singkat? Sementara aku butuh bertahun-tahun demi dikenal dunia?!"_

" _Siapa yang bilang? Jelas, 'kan, kamu lebih hebat! Pendengarmu banyak. Memberi inspirasi besar. Masuk koran. Aku hanya semut kecil dibandingkan pianis jenius." Entah disengaja, keceplosan atau apa, Natsu berhasil memancing 'sifat lainnya' muncul ke permukaan._

" _Jenius apanya?! Aku benci dipanggil seperti itu! Kau ti–!"_

" _Maka sama sepertiku. Kita membenci julukan yang orang berikan, karena apa? Tujuanmu bermain bukan semata-mata demi ketenaran."_

" _Sudah kuduga, ada bintang di balik karamelmu." Terkesiap di tempat, bibirnya membentuk kurva yang mengisyaratkan keterkejutan. Lucy mundur dua langkah. Menggertakkan gigi atas kalimat ambigu._

" _Bintang apa?! Dasar maniak Twinkle Little Star! Aku pergi dulu, bye!"_

 _Drama lima menit yang terekam sempurna. Suara bariton bersanding alto Lucy. Kata per kata sang salam. Balasan ketus pianis jenius, semua tertangkap lensa kamera diiringi cengar-cengir wartawan–mereka mendapat berita bagus, bolehlah jika dinamai 'remaja kasmaran'. Toh, sehebat apa pun tak dipungkiri umur keduanya masih enam belas tahun. Menjalani masa SMA di mana benih-benih cinta tumbuh berkembang._

" _Sepertinya aku juga harus pergi." Tiga menit didera lamunan, Natsu baru menyadari sorot memangsa para wartawan–bak singa siap menerkam objek buruan._

 _Jadilah siang itu diwarnai kejar-kejaran antar wartawan dan pianis ilusi kabut._

 _Keesokan harinya…._

 _Pukul satu siang, bel pulang menggema di penjuru sekolah. Hiruk-pikuk mengudara di sepanjang lorong. Murid-murid berebutan keluar. Pintu geser penuh sesak dengan sekelompok pelajar yang berlomba merebut posisi pertama. Namun lingkarilah lelaki salam, dia masih duduk manis menatap keindahan langit biru–menyenandungkan Twinkle Little Star kesukaan Natsu Dragneel,_

 _sampai-sampai disebut maniak Twinkle Little Star. Betapa lucu julukan yang kini disandangnya._

 _Lewat lima belas menit, Natsu baru menapakkan kaki keluar kelas. Suasana sekolah mendadak sepi, hanya ada petugas kebersihan–Pak Droy mengepel di koridor, sedangkan Pak Jet menyapu halaman depan, juga beberapa pegawai bertengger di tata usaha, kamar mandi cowok-cewek, dapur dan lain-lain. Semua mempunyai tugas masing-masing, termasuk si salam ini–tujuannya adalah mengunjungi ruang musik terbengkalai di pojok lantai dua._

 _SREKK!_

 _Pintu kayu digeser perlahan. Grand piano nampak berkilat diterpa sinar matahari._

" _Yo! Lama menungguku, kawan?" Kepada siapa dia bicara, tentulah merajuk ke piano usang di sampingnya._

" _Hari ini Twinkle Little Star lagi, bagaimana? Kuharap kau tidak bosan dan rusak di pertengahan, hahaha …"_

 _Pertama-tama kedua tangan diregangkan. Mengambil posisi disertai menarik napas. Tutup piano dibuka, menampilkan jejeran tuts yang memanggil-manggil minta dimainkan. Bersama alunan lagu sebelah pantofel cokelat menghentak sesuai irama. Larut dalam permainan sederhana dengan senyum tiada pudar dari paras nan tampan itu–bahkan dedaunan ikut menari dibantu angin yang berhembus lembut._

 _Itu gambaran pertama. Seribu kali sayang berbeda jauh._

 _SREKK!_

 _BLAM!_

 _Penganggu muncul di pembukaan lagu. Sepatu hitam mengkilatnya menginterupsi suara merdu piano._

" _Twinkle Little Star, lagi? Kau memang maniak atau bagaimana?" Oh, rupanya wanita pirang. Natsu tahu dia dipertanyakan–terbukti lewat nada ketus yang murni menyuarakan keheranannya._

" _Sebutlah lagu kesukaanku. Luce sendiri suka apa?"_

" _Fur Elise. Setidaknya lebih baik dibanding lagu kanak-kanakmu itu!"_

" _Benarkah? Menurutku dapat dikonsumsi semua umur, kok. Apa Fur Elise punya arti penting untukmu?" Wajahnya dimalingkan sesaat ke bingkai jendela–balik menatap Lucy yang mengernyit bingung, nampak berpikir sejenak._

" _Belum diketahui arti sebenarnya. Kalau menurutku … semacam balada romansa, tentang wanita dan pria saling mencintai, namun mereka dibatasi oleh status."_

" _Twinkle Little Star pun punya arti penting untukku. Tidak terbatas pada lagu anak-anak saja, lebih dari itu." Aneh. Entah kenapa nada bicara Natsu terdengar menusuk. Sarkastis Lucy terhenti. Karamelnya memandang lembut onyx yang sendu._

" _Lalu maknanya apa bagimu?"_

* * *

"Tapi kau tidak menjawabku. Malah pergi dan melambaikan tangan." Ditinggal tanpa alasan jelas memang menyebalkan. Lucy menggembungkan pipi kesal–kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu terngiang di ingatan.

"Maaf! Aku belum siap." Berusaha menenangkan sang istri, Natsu mengelus sayang surai pirangnya. Membiarkan Lucy bergelayut manja dalam pelukan.

"Selanjutnya aku mengikutimu setiap hari. Kau selalu ke sana, ya? Menyenangkan bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka." Nada bicaranya direndahkan, Lucy menenggelamkan kepala dalam dada bidang suami tercinta.

"Ya, benar. Aku paling suka melihat mereka tertawa."

"Bukan karena dia? Dari caramu memandangnya aku tahu, kau teramat suka."

Kontak fisik mereka terputus sepihak, Natsu bangkit menuju dapur–untung Lucy sigap sehingga tidak oleng. Suara beradu tertangkap jelas oleh pendengaran, gelas yang diletakkan kasar ke meja, setoples kakao bubuk sisa setengah dan terakhir kucuran air panas dari termos. Dua cokelat hangat siap disajikan berhadiah _grins_ lebar sang Dragneel. Ia meletakkannya di meja kaca. Menyuruh agar minggat dan duduk di sofa–sejenak meninggalkan piano.

"Akan lebih enak jika ditemani cokelat hangat. Minumlah."

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku," pintanya memaksa. Wajah Lucy terekam cairan kakao yang diisi tiga per empat. Perlahan-lahan air mata turun, tetes pertama jatuh mencampuri likuid cokelat.

"Asin. Bukan tangis kebahagiaan, ya." Iseng, sengaja, bercanda atau apalah Lucy tidak peduli. Kenangan itu menyakitkan untuk diingat. Sulit diajak berdamai yang setiap kali menikam dengan ujung tombak. Natsu berhenti menyeka–mencicip air mata berasa asin tersebut.

"Bagaimana aku bahagia jika kau menutupinya? Tolong katakan, Natsu! Kumohon…." Betapa parau suara itu meminta. Hati sang salam bagai tersayat belati. _Grins_ -nya hilang lenyap.

"Kamu ingin jawaban seperti apa? Aku sudah memberitahukannya dahulu."

* * *

 _Enam hari terlewat berganti Minggu, waktu di mana pekerja kantoran dan murid sekolah beristirahat seharian–melepas penat dari rutinitas berulang. Di salah satu daerah kompleks terdapat tukang es keliling–namun bukan itu yang menjadi daya tarik pasang mata, melainkan wanita bertopi dengan gerak-gerik misterius, terduga sedang mengikuti pria salam kemana pun dia pergi. Entah menolong kucing di atap. Membantu nenek menyebrangi jalan maupun mampir ke toko._

" _Ibu, ibu. Kenapa kakak itu mengikutinya?" Bahkan bocah enam tahun juga tahu gelagat aneh si pirang. Natsu saja terlalu bodoh untuk peka terhadap sekitar._

" _Mungkin naksir. Kalau Wendy sudah besar jangan seperti itu, ya. Menjadi penguntit bukan hal baik."_

" _Berarti dia jahat? Ayo telepon polisi. Nanti kakak pink dalam bahaya."_

" _Tenang saja. Sekarang kita pulang ke rumah, atau Wendy mau beli es krim? Sekalian memberitahu kakak pink dia diikuti." Usul yang bagus, dia menyetujui tanpa merengek keberatan. Ibu-anak itu pun menghampiri gerobak warna-warni._

" _Pak beli es krim cokelat sepuluh."_

" _Nah, Wendy mau rasa apa?"_

" _Stroberi! Oh iya, kakak rambut pink ada cewek aneh yang mengikutimu," peringat Wendy kecil menarik-narik ujung kemeja Natsu. Sekilas onyx-nya melihat ke belakang tiang listrik. Benar, sih, ada sekelebat bayangan manusia._

" _Hahaha … terima kasih banyak, adik manis! Tapi kamu tidak perlu khawatir. Penguntit itu hanya fans kakak. Malu-malu minta tanda tangan!" Cerita itu seratus persen bohong. Wendy mengangguk paham diikuti twintail yang bergoyang lucu. Terakhir ia melambaikan tangan membawa es krim stroberi._

" _Yosh. Waktunya melanjutkan perjalanan."_

 _Lucy nyaris memuntahkan pasta-nya mendengar ucapan Natsu–si salam itu kelewat percaya diri, seribu untung dia menipu anak kecil, bukan ibu-ibu atau nenek-nenek yang tergabung dalam fanclub pianis ilusi kabut di kompleks A Fairy Tail. Ya, dia baru tahu–lebih tepat sadar bahwa mereka satu lingkungan. Benar-benar mimpi buruk di siang bolong._

 _Dua kilometer terlalui, menilik sepuluh bungkus es krim akan meleleh ia memacu kecepatan maksimal. Lucy dan flat shoes sukses dibuat lelah karena perubahan -tahu jenjang kakinya berhenti di Panti Asuhan Matahari. Warga kompleks sekalipun dia kurang tahu daerah Fairy Tail–efek jarang keluar rumah._

" _Yo! Kalian kangen? Aku membawa es krim." Penasaran berat, Lucy menjijit bak maling professional. Bersembunyi di balik tembok hendak menyaksikan lebih dekat._

" _Gawat ada pencuri!" Teriak salah seorang anak menunjuknya. Dia yang terlalu fokus memperhatikan mana menyadari–di belakang punggung terdapat rombongan bocah kisaran enam sampai dua belas tahun._

" _Kak Natsu kemari. Ada pencuri aneh di depan pintu!" Lucy meneguk ludah ngeri. Terbongkar sudah sandiwara amatirannya, oleh anak kecil pula._

" _Wah, kau benar. Dia orang aneh." Juga terlambat kabur dikarenakan Natsu mendahului. Lucy membatu di hadapan tubuh nan tegap itu._

" _Hmm …" Kaca mata dibuka–bidang hitam yang menutup keindahan karamel tersingkirkan total. Giliran Natsu mati kutu dengan semburat merah menghias. Pasalnya jarak mereka dekat sampai merasakan napas masing-masing._

" _Luce?" Panggil Natsu satu menit kemudian. Rombongan mendadak heboh menonton mereka. Yang berambut pink twintail menerobos masuk, disusul teman sebayanya–cowok perak dengan model raven._

" _Kenapa tarik-tarik, Chelia? Lyon jelaskan apa yang terjadi." Spontan mereka menengok–dari kejauhan terlihat wanita bersurai sebahu, mengenakan celemek beruang sembari membawa spatula dan pengocok telur._

" _Itu, itu, Kak Natsu selingkuh!" Tuduh Chelia sembarangan. Dahinya berkerut mendengar pengakuan sang anak didik._

" _Hush! Masih kecil sudah tahu selingkuh. Siapa yang mengajarimu?"_

" _Tante Evergreen suka menonton acara di channel lima. Tokohnya bilang selingkuh, terus Chelia tanya, deh." Cerita anak ini berbelit-belit, Lucy tahu sampai menepuk jidat. Natsu malah tertawa tidak jelas, memaklumi._

" _Kata Tante Evergreen artinya pergi dengan cowok lain. Berarti selingkuh, 'kan? Kak Natsu selalu bersama Kak Lisanna. Kami baru pertama kali melihat wanita kuning itu." Objeka salam sedikit mengangkat kepala, nampaklah Lucy gelagapan di tempat._

" _Ha-halo salam kenal, namaku Lucy Heartfilia. A-aku minta maaf menakuti mereka."_

" _Lucy Heartfilia? Perkenalkan namaku Lisanna Strauss, pengelola panti asuhan dan sahabat Natsu, cowok yang berdiri di sebelahmu."_

* * *

"Lisanna Strauss, dia cantik." Cemburu pun pujian itu tulus dilontarkan. Lucy ingat betul perawakan Sang Ibu Panti: lemah lembut, sabar, penyayang, berkebalikan dengannya yang terkadang kekanak-kanakan.

"Pantas kau menyukainya." Lagi, ucapan tersebut diringkas dalam tiga kata berbalut mata pisau–sama-sama melukai mereka yang dibungkam oleh sunyi.

"Hentikan, Luce. Masih banyak kenangan selain tentang Lisanna."

"Namun semua ini ada sangkut paut dengan kita, pertemuan itu, pernyataanmu! Terlebih, sampai kapan kau akan terus menghindar?" Kembali menuntut pertanyaan serupa, Natsu dirundung gelisah yang melukai hatinya.

Sepasang iris melebar, membentuk anak sungai dalam intensitas berlebih. Buliran jernihnya membasahi paha mulus berbalut rok pendek. Mencengkram ujung kain cokelat sambil meringis kesakitan. Selain bening warna merah ikut serta–bibir _cherry_ itu digigit berselimut nelangsa. Mulut sudah kehabisan peran meneriakkan pedih hati. Tangan Lucy bergetar hebat, gagang cangkir hampir terlepas dengan tenaga menipis.

 _PRANNGG!_

"Dengarkan, tatap mataku, Luce! Kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Untuk apa bertanya lagi? Menyesatkan diri sendiri dalam labirin, mencari sesuatu yang terpampang jelas di depan mata? Hentikan!" Mengguncang kasar kedua bahu Lucy. Cangkir terjatuh mencium dingin lantai.

"Nat … su …?" Tangannya menggapai lemah surai salam–mengelus kumpulan helai sehalus sutera itu. Lucy menyelipkan beberapa di daun telinga. Kini menangkup rahang yang mengeras itu–berusaha menahan tangis.

 _GREP!_

Tangan besarnya memeluk jemari Lucy yang bergetar. Posisi mereka tumpang-tindih. Natsu di atas situ memaksa agar sepasang karamel fokus memperhatikan.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu! Camkan baik-baik. Luce kita tak perlu membahas Lisanna, dia cinta dan cerita masa laluku. Ingatlah malam itu, di mana kita resmi bersatu."

* * *

 _Memorinya justru memutar lagu lain. Nada riang ketika Natsu bermain bersama anak-anak panti, dipantau Lisanna yang duduk bersila di karpet merah. Twinkle Little Star memenuhi langit-langit ruang. Mereka bernyanyi gembira diiringi tepuk tangan. Macam-macam suara berkumpul menjadi satu–cempereng, merdu, agak berat, serak akibat batuk, namun tidak mengurangi sepeser pun keantusiasan._

 _Minus Lucy yang menopang dagu bosan. Tidak di sekolah maupun panti asuhan, lagunya tetap itu._

" _Hoi Luce, ikutlah bernyanyi. Aku belum mendengar suaramu," interupsi sang pianis masih menekan tuts-nya, disusul anggukkan Lisanna yang setuju dengan saran tersebut. Meski dia sendiri tak habis pikir–kenapa mereka begitu semangat?_

" _Baiklah jika kalian memaksa. Twinkle twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are? Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle–lho, kenapa ka?!"_

" _Hebat. Suara Kak Lucy sangat merdu, seperti malaikat bernyanyi!"_

" _Benar, benar! Nyanyikan lagu lain, ya, ya, ya?" Oh ya ampun … Lucy yang awalnya sebal ikut menyunggingkan senyum. Siapa sangka akan begitu menyenangkan?_

" _Syukurlah, Lucy. Mereka mulai menerima keberadaanmu." Seminggu terakhir ia berkunjung. Kenyataannya anak-anak itu membenci dia karena cemburu. Iya, Kak Natsu mereka lebih lengket dengan sang Heartfilia dibanding Lisanna._

" _Uhm! Akhirnya aku tidak terasingkan lagi di sini."_

 _Salahkan Natsu yang memaksa dan merengek di hadapannya macam bocah minta permen–Lucy kesulitan menolak gara-gara iba sekaligus tidak enak. Berbagai lagu mereka nyanyikan, selain Twinkle Little Star yang disebut-sebut membosankan bukan oleh si pirang saja, melainkan anak-anak panti juga. Di luar boleh bermusuhan, diam-diam satu suara ternyata._

 _Tepat jam dua belas, waktu mereka tidur siang usai bermain. Awal-awal Lucy memutuskan pulang. Natsu sendiri asyik berguling-guling di karpet–wajarlah dia agak kekanak-kanakkan. Namun niat itu ditahan Lisanna. Wanita perak ini mengajaknya ke halaman belakang, ditemani dua puding mangga dan es teh lemon._

" _A-ah, itu … katakanlah." Canggung menyusup celah percakapan mereka yang terbentang pertama kalinya mereka bicara empat mata, tanpa Natsu, anak-anak panti maupun pegawai._

" _Kau bosan dengan lagu Twinkle Little Star?"_

" _Be-benar. Setiap pulang sekolah aku mendengarnya. Sekarang di panti asuhan juga. Dan entah kenapa kami mendadak dekat. Ketika perjalanan sering mengobrol. Terkadang mampir ke rumah atau mengerjakan tugas. Padahal Natsu kuanggap rival."_

" _Lisanna sendiri bosan?" Sadar terlalu banyak bicara, Lucy membelok arah pembicaraan menyangkut lagu tersebut._

" _Bohong kalau bilang tidak. Tolong dimaklumi, Natsu penggemar beratnya."_

" _Bisa beritahu alasan spesifiknya?" Rasa penasaran membakar dada yang semula gugup. Lucy tak pernah mengerti pola pikir Natsu. Minggu demi minggu berlalu dan pria itu tetap berlagak misterius._

" _Lucy suka bintang?"_

" _Kesukaanku adalah langit biru. Kalau bintang … mungkin kurang. Lagi pula ketika malam tiba dirgantara selalu kosong, hanya berwarna hitam pekat saja. Palingan bulan yang mendominasi," aku Lucy sejujur mungkin. Anti berbohong._

" _Saat kecil ayahnya selalu menyanyikan Twinkle Little Star. Memuji bintang yang dikatakan indah, bersinar terang walau tertutup gelap gulita. Natsu menyukai kisah itu. Percaya suatu hari nanti bisa menemukan miliknya sendiri."_

" _Miliknya … sendiri….?"_

" _Bintang miliknya sendiri maksudku. Sayang, dia harus kehilangan lebih cepat." Selewat Lucy yakin, ada sirat-sirat sendu di balik ucapan Lisanna. Otak pintar Sang Pianis Jenius dapat merangkai suatu penjelasan–Natsu jelas menganggap dia benda langit itu._

" _Me-memangnya kenapa?"_

" _Asal kau tahu, waktuku tidak banyak lagi. Lucy, lagu itu memiliki …"_

 _BRUKK!_

 _Memilih kepingan buruk sebagai akhir, tiba-tiba Lisanna jatuh pingsan dengan darah mengucur lewat hidung. Lantai teras ternodai oleh pekatnya merah. Lucy panik setengah mati–tak lupa memanggil Natsu yang tertidur di sofa –mendadak segar dengan wajah pucat pasi. Ambulan segera dihubungi. Anak-anak panti terbangun akibat teriakan sahut-menyahut. Semua khawatir, takut … tangisan susul-menyusul pecah di bawah langit biru._

 _Siang itu berjalan cepat, bagai peluru yang melesat membelah dinginnya hari Minggu. Berita duka datang sejam kemudian, Lisanna meninggal karena komplikasi otak, juga kanker stadium empat yang memorot habis cahaya kehidupan._

 _Di sini Natsu-lah yang paling sedih. Sepanjang proses pemakaman, akhir, pagi berganti siang, sore, malam lagi. Entah berapa lama ia larut dalam genangan air mata._

 _Anak itu kehilangan bintang, cahayanya…._

* * *

"Kalau aku mati bagaimana reaksimu?" Bibirnya yang membiru tergugu–kaget mendengar pertanyaan Lucy. Dia tidak mengikuti sugesti, keputusasaan justru melintasi benak yang berteriak minta tolong, sesak, sakit!

 _PLAKK!_

"BERHENTI BICARA OMONG KOSONG!" Bekas merah tercetak di pipi susu sang istri–kini giliran Lucy menganga, tangisnya menjadi-jadi setelah ditampar Natsu, membuat pelaku merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, Luce. Aku benci pertanyaanmu dan bergerak refleks."

 _PLAKK!_

"Hah … hah…. Rasakan dua kali lipatnya." Natsu bergeming. Biarlah Lucy marah. Terserah dia mau melakukan apa pun. Anggaplah sebagai bayaran hutang sepuluh tahun lalu. Yang benar adalah ia mesti tersenyum–merasa bahagia diperhatikan.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum sialan?! Kenapa … _kenapa_ …."

 _HUG!_

"Terima kasih banyak." Berbisik pelan, Natsu mengganti kunciannya menjadi pelukan hangat. Menyambut tangisan Lucy yang menjadi-jadi. Menangkup dagu itu dan mencium bibir singkat–permintaan maaf.

* * *

 _Sembilan tahun bermain di balik bayang, Natsu membuka konser perdananya di Gedung Magnolia dengan puluhan sponsor bergengsi. Lucy sebagai teman si salam mendapat tiket gratis sekaligus kursi VIP, khusus untuk tiga orang yang diberikan pada Jude, Layla dan dia sendiri. Sebagai musisi terkenal dengan ketertarikan mendalam pada pianis kabut ilusi, mereka menyempatkan diri mampir walau sibuk di luar negeri._

" _Padahal om dan tante tidak perlu repot datang. Lucy saja cukup mewakili kalian." Sebelum konser dimulai, di belakang panggung tempat para staf berlalu-lalang, mereka berempat mengobrol dalam suasana hangat._

" _Tidak bisa. Kami ingin melihat permainanmu yang memukau banyak orang, bahkan Lucy terang-terangan menganggapmu rival," canda Jude menepuk bahu sang pianis. Pasalnya Natsu gugup dengan keringat dingin._

" _Saya tidak pantas menjadi rivalnya. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu."_

" _Ayah, ibu, aku minta waktu untuk mengobrol dengan Natsu." Mengerti tujuan putri semata wayang mereka, Jude dan Layla mohon pamit ke bangku VIP yang menghadap langsung ke panggung._

" _Ada apa, Luce? Jarang-jarang kau mengajakku bicara."_

" _Untuk apa ditutup-tutupi? Aku tahu kau pucat. Tidak siap konser." Sebelah tangannya mengenggam jemari Natsu yang bergetar hebat. Namun dia masih saja keras kepala–enggan mengaku._

" _Lihat penampilanku baru nilai, oke? Kembalilah."_

 _Lampu diredupkan perlahan, giliran panggung yang disorot cahaya gemilang. Natsu dengan tuxedo hitam membungkuk hormat. Bersiap di posisi membuka konser perdananya. Gema piano mengalun di seluruh penjuru. Jari-jemari sang pianis bergerak lembut. Atmosfer sendu menguasi gedung nan mewah tersebut. Satu-dua pendengar terisak–disusul tertahan oleh yang lain. Sapu tangan aneka warna melambai pada sesaknya udara._

 _Terlalu menyakitkan, menusuk, seakan mereka terlibat dalam penderitaan seorang Natsu Drganneel–yang baru kehilangan satu-satunya bintang, yang menyuarakan ketidakadilan kepada Tuhan, menyalahkan takdir, diri sendiri,semua bercampur aduk–sulit dijelaskan menggunakan kata-kata._

 _PROK … PROK …_

 _PROK … PROK … PROK … PROK….!_

" _Bravo. Pianis ilusi kabut memang hebat!"_

 _Siapa pun pasti berkata konser perdananya sukses besar–kecuali Lucy, dia tahu betul Natsu gagal total. Di belakang panggung kembali mereka berjumpa, empat mata tanpa seorang pun selain muda-mudi berprofesi pianis. Onyx dan karamel bersanding sengit. Masing-masing menyuarakan suara hati berbau keegoisan remaja._

" _Selamat. Kau SANGAT GAGAL!" Tak dapat menahannya, Lucy menunjuk-nunjuk dada kiri Natsu di mana jantung si salam berdegup tidak karuan._

"… _."_

" _Baguslah jika sadar. Permainanmu buruk. Beda dari yang biasanya! Kemana perasaan senang itu? Menguap bersama kesedihan? Menghilang ditelan kegelapan? Aku kecewa, Natsu, sangat."_

"… _."_

" _Bicaralah sesuatu, apa pun itu! Kau tidak mau membela diri atau semacamnya, huh? Baiklah bukan masalah. Sekarang katakan apa yang menjanggal di pikiranmu. Pasti tentang Lisanna."_

" _Un."_

 _PLAKK!_

" _Dasar pengecut! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN TERUS BERSEDIH?! KALAU PUN KEHILANGAN MAKA KENAPA? BINTANG BERJUTA JUMLAHNYA DAN KAMU PUNYA SATU, di sini … tepat di sini…." Lengan Natsu diangkat perlahan. Menyentuh lemah surai pirang yang acak-kadut akibat frustasi._

" _Kamu berhasil memetik satu bintang di sini. Twinkle little star-mu berada di sini." Kehabisan tenaga di saat-saat terakhir, Lucy melepas tangan Natsu yang bergelantung bebas di udara–mati lesu._

" _Aku mempercayai ucapanmu waktu itu. Berbangga hatilah."_

 _Usai menyampaikannya Lucy pergi, meninggalkan Natsu yang menatap kosong sesosok wanita pirang. Berpikir jernih pun akal sehat lari entah kemana. Kesadaran mengambang di udara yang terasa hampa. Dia berakhir menyedihkan–jatuh terduduk dengan cucuran air mata. Penyelasan menghampiri. Mengetuk keras pintu hati si salam–memohon diperbolehkan masuk dan ikut berpesta._

 _Namun ia belajar dari pengalaman, Natsu bersumpah tidak akan kehilangan bintangnya._

* * *

"Omong-omong tamparanmu sama seperti dulu." Pelukan mereka lepas sejak tiga menit lalu. Keduanya duduk bersebelahan–menatap lantai yang kotor oleh likuid cokelat tua, juga beling berserakan ibarat ranjau siap menerkam.

"Salah siapa memaksakan diri padahal belum siap konser?" Dengan gemas Lucy mencubit pipi tirus Natsu. Menyisakan bekas merah yang kentara mewarnai kulit sawo matangnya.

"Akhirnya mencapai klimaks, ya." Memandang langit-langit ruang tamu, Natsu tersenyum lima jari penuh arti.

* * *

 _Malam hari, sekitar pukul delapan malam nomor asing mengirimnya pesan singkat, berisi, 'temui aku di bukit belakang Magnolia, -Natsu Dragneel-'. Lucy menghela napas berat. Dia punya tiga alasan kuat untuk menolak, pertama: rumah sepi dan Jude menyuruh berjaga walau ada Capricorn. Kedua : malas, marah sekaligus kecewa mendera erat. Ketiga: membutuhkan setengah jam untuk tiba di sana, harus jalan kaki pula._

 _Entah angin apa yang berhembus, Lucy mengabaikan ketiga alasan tersebut–meski dia yakin karena mati bosan._

" _Brrr … dingin! Aku heran sekuat apa tubuhnya." Sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya menggerutu, mengeratkan jaket, marah-marah, mengulang siklus serupa hingga tiba di bukit belakang._

" _Ceh. Aku akan membuatmu menyesal sudah menyuruhku datang malam-malam."_

 _Hamparan hijau nampak gelap oleh pekat malam. Lucy yang selesai merangkai puluhan sumpah serapah melupakan kalimatnya, takjub melihat tumpahan bintang membentuk ribuan formasi. Dirgantara bersanding putih mungil ditemani purnama sempurna. Dan tepat di ujung sana, seseorang bersyal kotak-kotak putih berdiri tegap–menengadahkan kepala ke atas langit dan balik menatap bagian belakang._

 _Lucy terhipnotis. Maju berdasarkan bawah sadar._

" _Selamat malam, Luce. Maaf memanggilmu jam segini." Tersadar dari lamunan, Lucy membuang muka ke samping kanan. Sesekali melirik Natsu yang … tersenyum?_

" _Katakan apa maumu. Aku mengantuk." Bohong. Rasa kagetnya jauh lebih kuat sehingga mengalahkan kantuk._

" _Tanyakan yang menjadi misterimu."_

" _Sebelum meninggal Lisanna berkata, Twinkle Little Star memiliki arti penting bagimu. Memang apa?" Akalnya kehabisan ide, jadilah pertanyaan seala kadar itu dikeluarkan. Biarlah. Toh, Lucy penasaran._

" _Atau jika bingung, kenapa Twinkle Little Star? Bukan Fur Elise, Turkish March atau yang lain?"_

" _Karena kamu seperti bintang, begitu bersinar, indah, terang, namun sulit untuk kujangkau. Terima kasih mau menjadikanku langit malammu. Cahaya kecil itu pasti kujaga." Berbalik menghadap Lucy yang terkesiap. Dia berupaya mencerna rentetan kalimat Natsu._

" _Hah?! Jangan bicara hal konyol!"_

" _Tatap baik-baik. Aku serius, Luce. Sudah kubilang, 'kan, ada bintang di balik karamelmu."_

" _Kita tidak cocok menjadi rival, karena aku tahu kau adalah jodoh, kelip bintang kecilku, bukan Lisanna atau wanita lain. Dia merupakan sahabat terbaikku, tak lebih maupun kurang."_

" _A-apa-apaan itu? Tapi … aku menerima eksistensimu, bukan sekadar saingan merangkap teman, melainkan lebih, melampaui bintang kecil kesukaanmu."_

 _Biarkan angin yang berkata-kata. Selebihnya terserah mereka saja._

* * *

"Umur dua puluh lima kita menikah. Satu tahun yang menyenangkan terlewati bersamamu. Sayangnya aku meninggal ditabrak mobil, bersama Nashi sedangkan kamu koma." Terperanjat di sofa, Natsu menoleh pelan namun ragu-ragu–rasa takut menjalar rongga dada.

"Luce …?"

"Pulang dan hiduplah demi kami. Paham? Jangan membantah. Kau membawa harapan terakhir untuk impian kita, Nashi juga sedih kalau ayahnya menyerah."

Ruang tamu digantikan gelap yang menyelimuti utuh. Lucy menghilang, tidak dengan percakapan mereka ditemani secangkir cokelat hangat–semua itu nyata, pernah terjadi bukan di dalam mimpi melainkan definisi sejati realita. Natsu memegang dada kirinya, panas membakar jantung ibarat dipanggang bara api. Namun tak lama, hanya sekejap seperti mengedipkan mata sepersekian detik.

Teduh memayunginya–seakan air menyiram habis si jago merah. Secercah cahaya timbul melalui lantai hitam, ibarat kunang-kunang di puncak bukit yang mereka lihat. Begitu pun dada kiri sang salam, gumpalan putih bersinar digenggaman dibiarkan terbang bersama kawan-kawan, pergi entah kemana atau membawa pesan apa.

"Saatnya kembali, ya?"

* * *

Elektrokardiograf berbunyi teratur, menandakan detak jantung pasien berirama normal tanpa garis bergelombang. Alat bantu pernapasan terpasang apik–guna membantu pria bernama Natsu Dragneel itu, pianis ilusi kabut yang kini terkenal di media massa. Dewi fortuna tidak memihak kamus kehidupannya tiga bulan lalu. Mobil spot hitam menabrak truk–menimbulkan korban jiwa yang adalah Lucy sendiri.

"Luce …"

Koma sekalipun mustahil dia lupa. Kenangan mereka di malam natal yang menjadi agenda penutup dua kehidupan. Kecelakaan fatal di mana Twinkle Little Star berhenti mengalun. Mengisi hari-hari sepasang suami istri.

Tamat.

A/N : Kok gaje gini ya ending-nya? Aku gagal mewujudkan ekspetasiku jadinya. Oh iya cerita ini sendiri terinspirasi dari chatting di whatsapp, aku kan bikin tuh grup bertiga sama temen, terus ada yang minta bantuan gitu dan menyangkut lagu twinkle little star, tapi akhirnya diganti fur elise, sih. Eh tiba2 dapet ide dan lahirlah cerita gaje ini, hahaha.

Gak ngerti? Intinya adalah Natsu hanya bermimpi tentang masa lalunya, sebenarnya dia koma gegara kecelakaan dan Lucy meninggal juga anak dikandungannya. Review please? Saran, kritik, apa pun.


End file.
